ravencbbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Way of The Warrior
Season 1 Credited as "Tournament Arena" on the map (and symbolized as a pentagonal shield with a blue cross on a white background), Way of The Warrior was played four times a week (every day besides Friday). Play was voluntary, and Raven would give the warrior who played a wager; if they fell off, they wouldd lose another life, but if they won, he'd give them another life for free. The warrior who wished to play would bring their standard forward to Raven; if two warriors wished to play, Raven would use his feather tie-break to decide who'd play (he'd put a black feather in one of his hands, and whoever picked it would have to play); if more than two (or no) warriors wished to play, Raven would use his feather bag tiebreak (the bag would contain a black feather, along with up to five white feathers; if you got black, you'd have to play). The use of WOTW on Monday was to show the warriors how dangerous the tournament was. As of Tuesdays through to Thursdays of each week, it was the last placed warrior's only chance to stay in the tournament. If they were in last place, volunteered to play and lost; or if they played WOTW twice and failed twice, they would be eliminated. Obstacles *A short tunnel to crawl through *Four swinging mannequins (covered in grey sailcloth) *3 or 4 points where Demons on step ladders would push boulders at you (same formation as shields) *A clothes dryer with a network of heavy leather balls attached to it, and swinging clockwise, with a path going counterclockwise and you having to follow this path *Some very narrow planks with rocks strung on ropes above it *A chain to manually lower the drawbridge (and a gold ring) *Three "actual" shields slamming in and out of the wall at different angles (with another shield opposite the central shield) *A swinging, spiked barrel which you'd have to crawl under ropes to avoid *Four swinging axes *Another gold ring *The portal to get out Trivia *Despite this variant of Way of The Warrior appearing incredibly easy in comparison to the variants that succeeded it, nobody completed it. *The map music used for Tournament Arena was the same challenge music from seasons 2 and 3 Spider Tunnel. *Right from the start, the moving shields quickly became the course's hardest set of obstacles, and were kept through each of the course's subsequent iterations, having been the cause of many failures. Season 2 With the new map of season 2, Way of The Warrior was given the new, familiar map symbol of a reddish shield, two axes crossed over each other and the spiked barrel in a circle, along with the ominous music score when progressing there. The doors to the meeting area was given a gold raven on the front (which Raven would blast with his staff to open, as opposed to having a Demon open the doors), along with a torch beacon outside which was very often alight. The path through the tunnel was painted gold to make it stand out, and the obstacles were slightly changed. The voluntary aspect of play had been omitted; instead, Raven would force the warrior in last place to play. If they got through, the next last placed warrior would play; if they failed, they were eliminated and shown the boot. In the heats, Way of the Warrior was played as last challenge each Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. In the final, it was played in on those days, but it was also played on Friday, the last challenge before The Last Stand, as, during season 2, The Last Stand was a challenge that could only be attempted by two warriors. Obstacles *The crawling tunnel *Three or four swinging mannequins *Less Demons on stepladders with boulders *The ever-present clothes dryer and its leather balls *A rising and falling spiked anvil over the narrow planks *A skull to swing at a red target on the wall, causing the drawbridge to open (forgoing the rings) *The 4 shields *The swinging barrel and its ropes *The 4 swinging axes *The portal Trivia *Two warriors completed this variant of WOTW, Ishal and Varna. **However, it is worth noting that despite completing WOTW in her heat, Ishal had to play Way of The Warrior again during finals week, but fell off at the leather balls. Season 3 With two warriors passing WOTW in the previous season, the producers made WOTW much harder, with a more difficult shield section and some metal teeth. It was also massively overhauled elsewhere (see below). It was played in the same manner as season 2. Obstacles *The crawling tunnel *Two swinging mannequins (covered in dark, military-green leather) *A rope swing to a balance beam *A rock trap which would open halfway along the balance beam, directly above the warrior's head (probably caused by their guide chain) *Another rope swing to get off the balance beam *A swinging gate which would rapidly move left-to-right *The clothes dryer and its leather balls *A slightly less spiky anvil and a leather ball rising and falling at the planks *The skull to throw at the target for the drawbridge *Three shields (one circular, one rectangular and one ovular) with spikes on their fronts (no fourth shield, as the producers wanted the shields to be harder than seasons 1 and 2). This would be where virtually every warrior who played Way of the Warrior would fail, from here on. *The swinging barrel and its ropes *The four swinging axes *Three sets of giant metal teeth (each with smaller get-through gaps than the previous), opening and closing vertically *The portal Trivia *Worjo passed this variant of WOTW. Season 4 Not a lot was changed about Way of The Warrior, except for a few changes in the challenge and the addition of small, gold-coloured, wooden versions of the warrior's symbols around the entry portal to the challenge; when a warrior passed through, their respective symbol would light up. A new variant of the challenge music was introduced, with a frequent key change before reverting to the previous key. This challenge was played as last challenge on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday for every week. Obstacles *The crawling tunnel *Two swinging mannequins (one covered in red leather, the other covered in green leather) *A sagging tightrope to the balance beam *The rock trap in the same place *Another sagging tightrope to get off the balance beam *The swinging gate *The spinning clothes dryer and its leather balls *The anvils rising and falling at the planks *The skull to throw at the target for the drawbridge *The three shields *The swinging barrel and its ropes *The four swinging axes *The three sets of giant metal teeth *The portal Trivia * Kinsa, the series favourite, passed this variant of WOTW. Seasons 5 and 6 Seasons 5 and 6 were practically the same. A new variant of the map music was introduced here, with a vocal accompaniment. Obstacles *The crawling tunnel *The two swinging leather mannequins *Three sections of the golden path which alternately tip up and down at small angles *A flat section of the golden path, with the rock trap opening above the warrior's head at this point *Three more tipping and falling sections of the path *The swinging gate *The spinning clothes dryer and its leather balls *The anvils rising and falling at the planks *The skull to throw at the target for the drawbridge *The three shields *The swinging barrel and its ropes *The four swinging axes *The three sets of giant metal teeth *The portal Season 7 The golden raven symbol on the front of the doors to the challenge was removed. Raven still opened the doors with his staff (rather than shoot yellow lightning from the eyes, the eyes would just turn yellow, and the doors would open). There was also a gold-coloured wooden board, with the names of the warriors who completed the challenge in red and their symbols in black. A new variant of the background music for this challenge's progression was introduced, the first since season 4. The change was a frequent 'ching' in the background, in the music. As well as being played as last challenge on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, it was also played last challenge on last Monday. Obstacles *The crawling tunnel *Six jangling logs (three red, three green-blue) strung from a frame on wires in the ceiling *The three tilting parts *The rock trap *The other three tilting parts *The swinging gates *The spinning clothes dryer and its leather balls *The anvils rising and falling at the planks *The skull to throw at the target for the drawbridge *The four swinging axes *The swinging barrel and its ropes *The three shields *The three sets of giant metal teeth *The portal Trivia Despite nobody passing WOTW since Kinsa, Danil got the furthest in the history of the show without passing. He grazed his leg on one of the jaws, placing him in third place. This has caused controversy on YouTube, as he was the fans' favourite. Season 8 With the move to Aviemore, Way of the Warrior was redesigned drastically. The entrance to the challenge was concealed by two wooden doors with a six-pointed star on the front; when Raven fired his staff at it, the doors would slide open, revealing the challenge. Although the map symbol had been kept the same (the only challenge to survive the move with its map symbol intact), the drastic overhaul was such that the palisade walls at the meeting area had been removed, along with the canvas wall shielding the Demons operating the machines from the camera. The removal of the wall made WOTW a skeleton, without much of a roof. Obstacles * The ever-present crawling tunnel * Three horizontal hanging logs to climb across * A swinging demolition ball * Another horizontal hanging log, which is lengthways and tips up and down as the warrior playing steps across it * Two large skulls which move up and down * The swinging gate * A giant log (like an elongated gymnastics horse) for the warriors to drag themselves across, with a rock trap opening above the warrior's head halfway through this obstacle * A foot swing for the warriors to get off the log * Two overgrown skulls which move slowly in and out of the 'wall' * The skull to throw at the now-golden target for the drawbridge * Three rotating horizontal poles, which have axe blades and gladius blades attached to them. This would be where virtually everybody who tried at this variant of WOTW, and the next, would fail * The swinging barrel and its ropes * The three shields * The four swinging axes * The portal As well as being played every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, WOTW was played on the final Friday, just before The Last Stand. Seasons 9 and 10 Not much was done to WOTW for the last two seasons of Raven to feature Way of the Warrior, though it was modified. Obstacles * The crawling tunnel * The three hanging logs * A swinging red thing * The tipping log * The two rising and falling skulls * The swinging gate * A new large log, hanging on ropes, which was positioned up and would tip over and down halfway through (lengthways, of course) and some handles on the side, and the ever-present rock trap * Two giant metal hammers which smash together * The skull and target to open the drawbridge * The rotating poles with blades attached * The swinging barrel and its ropes * The three shields * The four swinging axes * The portal Revival series When Raven was resurrected in 2017, Way of the Warrior was one of the challenges that was not brought back, much to the chagrin of many fans of the original series.Category:Challenges Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10